


If You Want the Rainbow

by kate811



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ship of Fran's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate811/pseuds/kate811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nanny Fine," CC said with a roll of her eyes, "we're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?" Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> I did a drabble ask meme on tumblr a little while ago, and I was bored and couldn’t sleep so I decided to upload the finished products. This was from hewouldve, and the prompt was: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Title comes from a Norah Jones song: If You Want the Rainbow (You Must Have the Rain). Enjoy!

She should have stayed on the cruise when it docked at the island. She should have gotten a massage, or curled up in bed with a book, or even hung out with Butler Boy at the craps tables.

Instead she was caught in a downpour after Nanny Fine insisted they all meet up to do “touristy” things.

The Sheffield children ran ahead, laughing and shrieking through the rain. Nanny Fine and Maxwell shared an umbrella (go figure) strolling leisurely along in front of her. That left her and Niles to begrudgingly share another umbrella. CC hogged it, not caring that half of the butler’s body was now drenched and his teeth were chattering.

Suddenly Nanny Fine and Maxwell stopped, and CC and Niles nearly crashed into the two of them.

“Ooh, even in storm it’s still so pretty here, isn’t it Mr. Sheffield?” Nanny Fine squealed in delight, tilting her head back and extending her arms in the rain.

“It certainly is, Miss Fine,” Maxwell said, never taking his eyes off the nanny.

“Nanny Fine,” CC said with a roll of her eyes, “we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

If the nanny and Maxwell heard her, they didn’t show it or acknowledge her.

But Niles heard her, and he chuckled. “Maybe they’ll get struck by lightning. Karma for making us leave the ship and come out in this mess and risk you melting.”

CC eyed him for a moment and then grinned, unaccustomed to having the butler side with her on anything. She held the umbrella out so they were both fully covered, and they headed back to the ship together.


End file.
